


Let Me Love You

by bluegoodness



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets embarrassed when people (and Stiles) compliment him. Stiles thinks it's adorable, most of the time. Sometimes though, Stiles just wants Derek to listen to his loving compliments instead of running away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. hey you guys, i wrote a small little thing. the prompt was things you said when I was asleep. It was really cute to write. hope you guys like it:)

 

Stiles loves many things about Derek.

His sarcasm, kindness and bravery being a few. But if there was one thing Stiles didn’t love it washow Derek is so incredibly humble about his appearance.  

Derek doesn’t care much for his appearance, which, hey Stiles can appreciate because he doesn’t want to date someone superficial. If Derek was conceited about his appearance like Jackson, they would have some problems. Like a, there would be no Stiles and Derek, type of problem. Thankfully, Derek is nothing like Jackson, in fact, he’s the complete opposite of Jackson. Too much of the oppositesometimes.

The thing is whenever Stiles wants to bask in Derek’s beauty, to truly marvel at his kaleidoscope eyes or long eyelashes, Derek usually looks away. Sometimes he  hides his face in the crook of Stiles neck. He even  left the house once after Stiles wouldn’t stop shouting compliments about Derek’s cute toes.

It’s absurd  and a little frustratingbecause Derek is beautiful, and all Stiles wants to do is tell Derek exactly that, all the time, but the man just  _won’t let_   _him_.

* * *

 

Stiles, is confused at times. How someone so gorgeous and confident in their work and personality, be so ruffled by their boyfriend of two years, looking at him lovingly.

Derek doesn’t seem like the ‘type’ to blush at affection, but he was, and it just makes it all the more adorable. However, it means Stiles has to go and take other means to stare at Derek without fear of the man being embarrassed.

So he has resorted to staring at the man when he’s asleep. Which might be a little creepy, but Stiles just wants to spread the love here.

He isn’t sure if it is invasive, but he doesn’t think it is, since he has caught Derek staring at him when he thought Stiles was asleep. So, it’s not like he’s the only one doing this. They have a mutual creeping while you’re sleeping thing going on. It’s their thing.

Stiles props himself up on his elbow and just stares at Derek. With each breath, Derek’s upper body rises and lowers slowly. It’s a little entrancing, the rhythm of it all and Stiles finds himself staring at Derek’s blanket covered back, as he breathes.

“I don’t know why you are so damn shy,” Stiles muses, as he traces figure eights on Derek’s shoulder. “You’re probably the hottest person I’ve ever met. I mean you are just like unreal. Your jawline and those eyes. I don’t think hazel even begins to cover them.”

He looks up and gazes at Derek’s lips, which are slightly parted. They’re slightly puffy from sleep and pink and Stiles wants to just bite at them. Kiss Derek so much that they get even more swollen and pink.  Derek snuffles in his sleep, his nose wrinkling a little. He shifts closer to Stiles slightly, his feet tangling further with Stiles’.

He grins as he remembers their third date, the night where Derek beat his record of blushing in a short amount of time.

* * *

 

**A Year and 9 months ago**

Derek’s stares at Stiles incredulously, “You’re joking right?”

Stiles shakes his head, his face expressing that he is completely serious.

“Do you honestly believe that Cyborg is better than Beast Boy?” Derek looks completely baffled as if was the most ludicrous idea.

Stiles hides a smirk behind drink. Well, technically he doesn’t really believe that. He knows, for a fact, that Raven is better than all of them. However, he knows that Derek has a thing for the whole  _Cyborg v. Beast Boy_  argument.

Stiles also knows that Derek has held a huge torch for Beast Boy since he was a kid. Which he can thank Laura for; after she realized her brother and Stiles were dating, she ambushed him at Back to School Night, giving him some facts about Derek’s likes/dislikes.

He didn’t comment on how nosy she was being. He needs all the help he can get if he wants to lock down Derek Hale.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

At Stiles words, Derek set down his fork gently, and looks around the restaurant. He catches a waiter, and jokingly says, “Sir, check please.”

Stiles laughs, and throws his napkin at Derek’s face “Oh shut up.”

Derek catches the napkin before it hits him, and puts it down with a smile on his lips.

The waiter leaves, not taking Derek’s comment seriously.

“Do you honestly like Cyborg more than Beast Boy?” Derek asks, sounding so confused and bewildered that Stiles has to shake his head fondly.

Stiles clears his throat, to somehow stave off the bubble of laughter that’s forming.

“Yeah sure Cyborg is a mechanical machine. He can shoot laser beams from his arm. That is much more impressive than turning into an animal.”

Derek widens his eyes, looking honest-to-God shocked. Derek shifts forward, raising his eyebrows, “Beast Boy can shift into any animal that was walked this earth. Cyborg is nowhere near Beast Boy’s level.”

Stiles shakes his head and opens his mouth to spout some other facts about Cyborg he researched after speaking with Laura but he stops when a little boy makes way to their table.

He’s looking at Derek like he has just met his hero or something. Stiles looks over at Derek, shooting him a look to ask,  _do you know this kid_?

Derek shakes his head a little but then directs his eyes to the little boy, whose eyes seem to be shining in awe.

“Hey little guy,” Stiles greets, “What’s up?”

The little boy gives no acknowledgment that he even heard Stiles and just keeps stating at Derek in awe. Well then.

A few seconds later, the kid utters out a question, in a hopeful voice, “Mr. Are you Batman?”

Stiles stares at the kid in surprise. Derek stares at the kid in confusion.

The kid takes their silence as a yes.

He steps closer to Derek, and Stiles notices the kids clutching a Batman figurine to his chest. In a rush, the kid gushes, “I just wanted to say that you are  _so_  cool. You don’t even have superpowers but you can do so many things!”

“My best friend Sammy loves Spiderman because he can stick to walls but I was like no Batman is the best because he has gadgets and he has the Batmobile and  _Alfred.”_ He emphasizes Alfred especially, because hey, what’s swinging across New York City to a sassy butler.

Derek eyes get progressively wider as the kid spurts more about his admiration about Batman and how he is superior to any other member of both the Justice League and Marvel superheroes.

They listen attentively, nodding their heads when it was appropriate and finally the kid takes a deep breath and stops speaking. Stiles looks over at Derek, taking in what the man is wearing. He has on a simple tux, black dress pants and coat with a white undershirt and a skinny tie.

Of course, it looks absolutely amazing on him because it’s fitted so nicely. Derek’s hair is styled lightly with gel and he doesn’t have the scruff he had when they met. Needless to say, Derek cleans up nice. With all the dark clothes, dark hair and Derek’s resting face, Stiles doesn’t blame the kid for mistaking Derek as Batman. Bruce Wayne. Whatever.

The kid grins at Derek and Derek gives him a tentative smile, face turning pink as the kid beams at the returned smile.

Oh jeez.

“Aaron what do you think you’re doing?” says a woman from behind Stiles. The smiles on the kids face drops, replaced by a sheepish look.

“Aaron. Why did you interrupt these two men while they were having dinner?”

The kid— Aaron slowly turns around and gives his mom an innocent smile, “Mom, look it’s Batman!”

Aaron points at Derek, who rubs his cheek nervously with the palm of his right hand. Aaron’s body seems to be buzzing with a sort of excitement only a child can possess. He’s looking at his mom like  _oh my gosh, mom can you believe it?_  

The mom huffs, looking decidedly amused. Stiles is expecting her to tell her son he’s wrong but she steps closer and looks at Derek, and gasps, playing along. “Mr. Bruce Wayne, it is such an honor to meet you. I apologize for interrupting your dinner.”

She looks over at Stiles, looking apologetic and Stiles just shoots her a sweet grin, letting her know that there are no hard feelings.

Aaron gasps and gently elbows his mom, “Mom,” Aaron hisses, “don’t say his name out loud. It’s  _secret.”_

Stiles snorts and covers his mouth immediately after. This is just too good.

Stiles chances a glance at Derek, who by the way, is now completely pink all over his cheeks and ears. Stiles bits his lip in glee and widens his eyes in awe at Derek too, as if he also so honored to have dinner with _the_  Batman.

Derek looks at him and rolls his eyes discreetly at Stiles wide eyes and fluttering eyelashes.

Stiles would like to take out his phone and just record everything. This entire dinner is gold.

He bet Laura and Cora would get a kick out of it.

Derek licks his lips nervously.

“It’s uh, really no problem.” Derek says, sitting a little straighter in his seat. He looks at Aaron who’s still looking at him like he hung the moon.

Aaron just stares at Derek, and it isn’t even awkward, it’s really sweet, because this kid thinks his hero is right there in front of him. In all honesty, it’s probably how Stiles would act if Spiderman was in front of him when he was younger.

Aaron steps closer to Derek, “Batman,” Aaron whispers, suddenly shyer, “can I please get an autograph?”

Stiles brings a fist to his mouth and bites his knuckles to not screech at how cute everything is and how nicely Derek is handling it all. After all, it’s not every day you get mistaken for a superhero. Especially one of the big three from the Justice League.

Derek glances at Stiles, smiling a little in disbelief and Stiles nods encouragingly. Derek shakes his head, with a smile and turns to look at Aaron. “Of course.”

If it was even more possible, Aaron entire body buzzes with even more excitement.

Aaron whips around and faces his mom,” Mom, do you have a piece of paper?”

The kids hopping a little on the back of his feet. He’s clutching the batman figurine like it’s a lifesaver.

The mom smiles fondly and nods, digging through her purse for a pen and paper.

When she hands it to Aaron, the kid turns back around and rushes over to Derek, placing the paper and pen on the table.

The mom looks over at Stiles and sends him another apologetic smile but Stiles smiles and waves it off, this is the best date he’s had in a while. And it has nothing to do with the way that Derek blushes so prettily and how Stiles gets weak in the knees when Derek acts cute around children.

“My name’s Aaron, Batman.”

Derek smiles at Aaron, “I know.”

Aaron eyes go wide, probably wondering how Derek knew his name before he told Derek. Aaron probably can’t put together that they heard it when his mom was coming to scold him but hey, no need to burst the kids bubble.

The mom shakes her head at her kid, thinking the same thing as Stiles probably, and covers her smile with her palm.

Derek signs it, looking like he’s taking careful measures with his choice of words. From what Stiles can deduce from his seat, Derek fakes the fanciest signature on the planet. One with lots of lines and loops that Derek, a science camp instructor, has no business knowing how to do. Consider Stiles very impressed.

When he hands it back to Aaron, the kid is blushing with happiness. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Derek rubs the back of his neck a little, embarrassed, but stops, remembering that he is meant to be Batman. Bruce Wayne.

Derek smiles and pats Aarons shoulder, “No problem Aaron.” Derek leans in closer and whispers, “Can I trust you to keep my identity a secret?”

Aaron nods fast earnestly, a determined expression on his face, “Of course, Batman. You have my word.”

Derek grins, big and sincere and Stiles just about feels his heart melting into a puddle of goo. Who is this guy even?

“I knew I could,” Derek replies seriously, staring into Aaron’s eyes with pride.

Aaron grins back at Derek and Stiles just wants to take a photo damn it. This can go into the history books for the cutest conversation  _ever._

“Aaron, sweetie, time to say bye to Batman and his date.”

Aaron blinks, as if he forgot that his mom was there. He takes a step back and waves.   
Bye Batman.” He looks at Stiles and grins toothily at him, “bye Batman’s boyfriend.”

The mom snorts and tries to cover it up with a small cough. Stiles flushes and waves goodbye.

Stiles looks back at Derek. Stiles tilts his head to the side and eyes the other man up and down. “You do look like a little like Bruce Wayne to me.”

Derek rolls his eyes and chucks his napkin at him, “Shut up. That was embarrassing.”

Stiles laughs and completely misses when he tries to deflect the napkin. “Yeah but it was also very adorable so it makes up for it.”

Derek cheeks go aflame and Stiles takes a small pleasure in it. “You’re really cute when you blush you know.”

Derek widens his eyes slightly at the comment and stutters out, “What-“Derek looks away and scrubs at his cheek embarrassed, “No, I’m not.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “It’s true.”

Derek opens his mouth to reply but stops at the no doubt dopey expression that Stiles is giving him.

Finally Derek mumbles, “Shut up. I’m not cute.”

Stiles snorts,” You’re the cutest person I know. Sorry I don’t make the rules.”

Derek ears turn red and he doesn’t look meet Stiles eyes, focused on the menu before them. Stiles shakes his head. He doesn’t really get how a grown man as attractive as Derek can get so flustered by a few compliments. It’s too easy sometimes. Even easier than it takes to make Stiles blush, which is really easy.

Stiles tangles his foot with Derek’s and Derek looks up at him. Stiles sends him a wide grin, and Derek just shakes his head. He doesn’t remove his leg for the rest of dinner.

* * *

 

Stiles smirks at the memory. That was a memorable date.

They had met when Stiles fifth grade class went to science camp and Stiles had been randomly assigned to a hiking group. Bless the stars, Stiles was assigned to Derek’s group. Stiles had almost tumbled down the hill when he looked up and saw the hiking instructor.

Dark hair, strong arms and a sweet smile that was too much for Stiles legs. Luckily, he caught himself before he made a huge mess but it was like bam, Stiles you’re screwed. Every day they hiked and Derek had mostly spoken with the kids at first, he led and Stiles stayed in the back, waiting for the stragglers of the group.

They finally ended up talking when they ended up playing a game with the group. Derek was a lot shyer than Stiles had figured but he was also a little sarcastic and a whole lot of intelligent.

He didn’t really think they would end up dating; a week wasn’t really enough time to get to know each other. But Stiles saw Derek once in a while around town, and one thing led to another and then they we were dating. Three dates later and Stiles had realized that he was feeling feelings about Derek. Like strong ones.

“I think when we were on our third date and the little kid who took you as Batman was when I realized how strongly I felt about you.” Stiles whispers, a smile on his lips. “Or actually, how much I wanted us to work out.”

Stiles grins and pokes at the muscle of Derek’s shoulder, “Which we did. Two years strong.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh, “But that date oh my… I have never seen so many expressions play on your face before. Or blush for that matter.”

“I had such a great time that day, and you were so sweet to the kid. Letting him think you were Batman.”

Stiles thinks about how embarrassed Derek gets when he compliments him, the reason why he always admires Derek like a creep when he’s asleep.

“You’re too humble for your own good. You’re so intelligent and kind and beautiful,” Stiles huffs,” I need you to take my compliments.”

Stiles flops back on the bed and kisses Derek’s shoulder, “I like making you blush. Like a lot. But I really hope you believe me when I compliment you.”

Stiles turns to Derek and plays with the hair that’s brushing Derek’s neck. “Because you deserve to know it. and believe it. I hope you do.”

Stiles keeps playing with Derek’s hair until his eyelids get heavy. His hand rests on Derek’s neck and he lets out a yawn.

Stiles nuzzles closer to Derek, wrapping an arm across Derek’s back. Before he completely falls asleep, he hears Derek shift. Distantly, he feels lips pressing against his temple and he smiles faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! comments and criticism are always welcome :)


End file.
